Damon Tiene Una Mejor Amiga?
by NavMen13
Summary: Damon, siendo el vampiro impulsivo que es, le rompe el cuello a Jeremy, después de enfrentar el rechazo de Elena, sus preocupaciones se basan en que su corazón es roto por la mujer que había buscado sin cesar, pero alguien mas ha vuelto a su vida a ponerlo en sus cabales nuevamente.
1. Prologo

_**Hellooooooooo! Vengo hoy con una traduccion de una maravillosa historia, la original esta en ingles titulada Damon Has A Best Friend? y la autora es twerri02 quien me dio permiso para traducirlo *-* la historia empieza en el segundo capitulo de la segunda tempora de the vampire diaries y en luna nueva cuando edward deja a bella**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y a L.J Smith, la historia a Twerri02 yo solo me adjudico la traduccion **_

_**Espero que la disfruten es fabulosa y tiene una secuela, asi que ahi trabajo para ratoooo**_

_**DPOV**_

Después del desastre de la rubia, por fin llegue a la comodidad de la casa de huéspedes Salvatore. Cuando entre una mueca involuntaria se poso en mi rostro al ver lo grande que se veía solo conmigo, y mi alcohol. Para mi cada hora, era la hora feliz, y si no estaba equivocado acababa de comenzar.

Cogí la botella que tenia solo un trago y me la tome completamente, no era suficiente así que fui a revisar el bar, dentro conseguí tequila, el cual tome junto con el vodka y me recosté en el sofá.

Aquí estaba yo, un sábado en la noche solo rodeado con alcohol, había algo seriamente mal conmigo, podía conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera, excepto ella, siempre viviría siendo la segunda opción después de Stefan, siempre fue Stefan, Ughh Stefan, su nombre me llevo a beber otra vez directamente de la botella y apagar el interruptor para hacer olvidar los ojos que una vez me miraron calidamente, ahora solo me veían con frialdad, como un frió lapislazuli, Dios, la cague, ni siquiera puedo recordar porque descargue mi ira contra Jeremy, algo en mi se había roto por las palabras de que la misma Elena me había dicho, sumado al rechazo que Katherine me había hecho esa misma noche, yo no quería sentir el dolor nuevamente y apague mi interruptor, lo único en mi mente en ese momento era romper su cuello.

Mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta que había agarrado la botella con demasiada fuerza y ahora estaba rota, ocasionando que el liquido se derramara en toda mi camisa, con un gruñido me la saque y fui a cambiarme para buscar algo mas fuerte, en el rango de 50 años de edad.

Cuando coloque un pie en la escalera escuche el silbido tenue del viento detrás de mi, mis sentidos de vampiro nunca me han fallado, mis colmillos crecieron y las venas de mis ojos se endurecieron, pero cuando me di vuelta no encontré a nadie detrás de mi. Camine hacia adelante, voltee la cabeza, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, sentí a mi espalda algo caliente y cuando me moví para tomarlo no había nada mas que aire

"Realmente no estoy de humor para estos juegos" Gruñí en voz alta hacia la oscuridad, yo podía sentir unos ojos viéndome fijamente, lentamente me di la vuelta, solo se escuchaba el crujido de mis pies sobre la madera, y fue cuando la vi, una silueta negra que corrió hacia mi rápidamente y lo próximo que supe o mas bien sentí fue un ardor en el estomago, y por supuesto cuando baje la vista era una estaca, con un gemido comencé a sacarla, pero el idiota salto sobre mi tirándome al suelo.

"A ti te encantaban los juegos" una voz demasiado familiar respondió a mi comentario y el tono femenino, elimino mis sospechas de que era un hombre, confirmando mi nueva conclusión mire a la cara que no veía hace mucho tiempo, su cabello caoba estaba cubriéndonos dándonos cierto aire de privacidad, observe esos ojos grises en donde habían tonos platas delatando esos poderes ocultos que solo había compartido conmigo, luego observe sus labios delineados en lápiz labial rojo sangre, que solo se veían mas apetitosos con su respiración pesada, como su pecho subía y bajaba debajo del mio, tenia sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho mientras me observaba, nunca pensé que la volvería a tener tan cerca, con mis manos acomode su suave cabello que ahora tenia destellos rojos, sus ojos brillaban aun mas a la luz de la chimenea, las llamas danzaban en sus ellos.

"Hola Damon..." Sonrió ella hacia a mi, haciendo sus labios mas deseables

"Isabelle..."

_**Para los que no sepan la hora feliz, mejor conocida como Happy Hour, es una especie de marketing que algunos bares y discotecas aplican en el que se ofrecen bebidas en el momento concreto dandole un precio mas barato**_

_**Helloo mundo espero les guste esta nueva traducción *-* me encanta esta historia**_

_**Espero les guste, no se olviden de pasar por mis otros adaptaciones, subi un capitulo anoche, dejen un review son gratis y me hacen feliz xDD**_

_**Besos**_

_**NavMen13**_


	2. Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro

_**Buenooos dias feliz sabaaadooo, aqui les traigo la continuación, les dire que actualizare una vez a la semana**_

_**Esta traducción esta dedicada a mi hermana HEBE28 por que me fastidio bastante para que actualizara jajajaja, tuve que cerrar la puerta y ponerme audifonos para que me dejara en paz, pero comenzo a mandarme mensajes jajajajaja X.X**_

_**Les recomiendo su fanfic, es de twilight ;)**_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de L.J Smith, y Meyer, la historia pertenece a twerri02 yo solo me adjudico la traducción**_

**_Sin mas que decir los dejo en paz para que disfruten el capitulo_**

**Capitulo 1**

"Por lo menos nos tenemos el uno al otro"

**DPOV**

"Siempre supiste como hacer una entrada" mi voz salió en un gruñido, mientras miraba hacia arriba con asombro, ella se quedó allí sentándose a horcadas en mi abdomen.

"Es parte de mi encanto" se rió tímidamente, un suave color rojo adorno sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir completamente inocente de lo que uno esperaría, eso era lo más intrigante sobre Isabelle, era tan tímida y se guardaba todo para ella misma, pero cuando llegabas a conocerla, la inocente oveja era reemplazada por una feroz leona que no aceptaba mierda de nadie.

"La próxima vez puedes intentar tratar de no matarme" levante una ceja al preguntandole, pero realmente me divertían sus travesuras.

"Hmmm, puedes estar seguro de que lo tendré en mente, pero tienes que admitir que es divertido"

"Si, para personas con un sentido del humor mórbido" Sonreí y ella me la devolvió mostrándome sus blancos dientes, dándome un vistazo de sus afilados colmillos, con una expresión desafiante

"Te he extrañado" Confesé, la casa no se veía tan grande ahora, con mi mejor amiga/ex amante aquí

"Por lo que es mejor que aproveches todo el tiempo que este aquí" Dijo ella dándome las manos, las tome y en un segundo estábamos los dos de pie

"Que estás haciendo aquí?" cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mientras esperaba por su respuesta, ella probablemente quería algo –un favor, o un lugar para quedarse. Tal vez estaba huyendo de algo …no me juzguen por mis conclusiones- es decir no he visto a esta chica por más de 90 años aparte de varias cartas o mensajes, yo conocía a Isabelle y el dolor que podía ver en sus ojos me decía que algo estaba mal.

"No pasa todos los días, que tu mejor amigo cumpla 172 años" Dijo arrastrando sus manos por mi pecho desnudo, sonrió al ver mi estremecimiento, y camino hacia las escalaras, sabiendo que la seguiría.

"No elegiste el mejor momento, aparte mi cumpleaños es mañana" me queje siguiéndola por las escaleras.

Ella se dio la vuelta y fingió un suspiro "Damon Salvatore rechazando una oportunidad para divertirse" pero luego agrego algo que encendió mi enojo y la culpa nuevamente "Esto es por Elena" Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, un top azul, una chaqueta de cuero negro y con unos pantalones del mismo material pegados al cuerpo, haciéndola lucir como si la ropa estuviera pintada en su cuerpo, con unas botas de tacón.

"Tú me conoces, yo no me ato a nadie" mi respuesta fue casual, pero mi voz traiciono la indiferencia que quería ponerle a mis palabras.

"Oh en serio, acariciando sus mejillas mientras duerme? Induciéndole sueños para dejarla toda caliente y mojada?" Ella me recordó mis acciones, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta lo mucho que había… cambiado

"Como lo sabes" Entrecerré los ojos preguntándome si nos había estado espiando

"Es magia juju" respondió ella como única explicación, ladeo la cabeza viéndome, la diversión se borró de sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mí, su cuerpo pegado al mío, haciendo que su calor calentara mi pecho. Mirando profundamente a mis ojos me dijo lo que yo sabía "Esto no puede volver a ocurrir Damon, ella es diferente, ella no es Katherine" me recordó con voz suave

"Crees que no lo sé" Le dije molesto, y luego me arrepentí esperando que no se haya ofendido, pero eso no era probable, no con Isa

"Sé que tú lo sabes pero a veces necesitas que te lo recuerden" Ella dio palmaditas en mi mejilla

"Lo se" Suspire con frustración mientras me frotaba la frente. Isa me conocía demasiado bien y me molestaba a veces, pero era bueno tener a alguien que te comprendiera

Senti su cuerpo separarse del mio y levanta la vista para mirarla, me di cuenta que a sonrisa de felicidad había regresado a su rostro "Bueno basta de dramas, después tu y yo tendremos una charla, obviamente después de tu cumpleaños"

"Oh, que alegría" Gruñi aunque tenia una sonrisa ya que ella no había seguido insistiendo con el tema

"¿Entonces que quieres hacer? ¿Carli? ¿Italia?" comenzamos a caminar por las escaleras de nuevo, cuando llegamos al segundo piso se dio media vuelta para mirarme "¿New York?, ¿AC/DC?, ¿The Who?" entonces ella salto sobre mi cama con los brazos alzados y como si fuera una estrella de rock y grito "SOLO POR UNA NOCHE"

"Esa fue una gran noche" Dije recordando su ultimo cumpleaños cuando nos habíamos emborrachado y festejado por todo New York

"Esa fue una noche loca" Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a saltar en la cama, para luego comenzar a hacer Splits en el aire antes de aterrizar para rebotar y empezar de nuevo "Whoooo" Se rio para luego continuar con sus saltos

"Estas loca" Me reí

"Esa es otra parte de mi encanto" ella salto en el aire una vez más antes de caer en la cama arrodillada, su cabello estaba cayendo por sus hombros luciendo totalmente despeinado, sus labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido, su cuerpo vibraba por la adrenalina y tenía un brillo after sex*

"Damon" Mi hermano me llamo el tono severo en sus voz era obvio, abriendo la puerta grite "Estoy aquí" Isa se emocionó al saber que Stefan estaba aquí

"¿Has traído otra chica?" pregunto Stefan con ira al ver mi apariencia, Elena subió por las escaleras siguiéndolo, frunció el ceño al verme y recordar lo que le había hecho a su hermano. En mi defensa, ni siquiera murió

Me di cuenta de cómo me debería ver, sin camisa, la cama rechinar, una parte de mi quería explicar, especialmente con Elena, pero la otra parte se regocijaba de verla celosa

"Ya sé cómo se debe v…" empecé a explicarme pero Elena me corto

"No deberías de traer a tus amiguitas" su nariz se arrugo con disgusto cuando me miro, fue muy divertida su elección de palabras "a la casa de Stefan" ella termino y mi ira regreso, la casa de Stefan? Stefan? Siempre es Stefan!

"Corrección es la Casa de Huéspedes Salvatore" Le di las gracias al cielo por el ángel que es Isabelle Marie Swan "No la casa de Stefan" añadió apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mis ojos se abrieron al ver que ella se había quitado la ropa y se había puesto una de mis camisas azules con un short negro debajo, sus piernas desnudas prácticamente se burlaban de mí, yo me entretenía observando su cremosa y suave piel, su cabello alborotado confirmaba las sospechas que tenían Stefan y Elena, eche un vistazo a la feliz pareja, y vi a Elena enojada con ella mientras se miraban mutuamente, Elena parecía mostrar alguna clase de celos que me hizo darme cuenta de porque ella estaba haciendo este show

"**Isabelle" **Stefan jadeo sorprendido al verla

"Hey Stephanie" ella sonrió rompiendo el contacto visual con Elena, camino hacia a el y le dio un abrazo fuerte que él le devolvió, el enojo de Elena aumento considerablemente después de eso, la camisa mía que había tomado "prestada" se subió un poco dándome un vistazo de su trasero, ladee la cabeza para apreciarlo mejor y Elena me lanzo una mirada de disgusto

Isa regreso junto a mí, y yo puse mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras descansaba su mejilla en mi pecho "Es bueno volver a verte Stef" dijo ella

"Lo mismo digo ¿Dónde has estado escondiéndote?" pregunto con una sonrisa

"Aquí y Allá" ella movió la mano con un brillo travieso en sus ojos "Me quede en Forks por un tiempo"

"¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en Washington?" y prácticamente pude ver como el dolor llegaba a ella claramente con la pregunta

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde" murmuro a mi lado para después entrar en la habitación, era evidente de que algo o alguien le había ocasionado dolor y me enteraría de lo que era, y todo el infierno se desataría. Mi mandíbula se apretó al recordar como isa había ayudado con todo el asunto de Katherine y yo estaba agradecido

"Los veré mañana tortolitos" Mi voz era amarga, Elena se había movido mas cerca de Stefan, me aleje de ellos para ir a hablar con Isa sabiendo que Elena quería hacer preguntas sobre nuestra nueva visitante

"Elena parecía más agradable en mis visiones" se oyó la voz de Isa mientras yo cerraba la puerta, sabía que estaba tratando de hacer y no funcionaria, dándome vuelta la vi todavía con mi ropa, las piernas cruzadas, el cabello recogido en un moño, llevaba lentes de montura roja mientras leía un libro de apariencia vieja, era un look sexy en ella

"Podrías hacer realidad la fantasía de la Bibliotecaria Sexy" no fui capaz de detener mis pensamientos expresados con una sonrisa, ella levanto la vista devolviéndome la sonrisa y luego con descaro se sacó los lentes, se quitó los ganchos que tenían su cabello sujetado, moviéndose se manera provocativa, mientras yo pasaba mi lengua sobre mis labios

"Has sido un chico malo Damon" ella se arrodillo en la cama mientras me acercaba, toque uno de sus pechos que se veían debido a que la camisa tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados "Un chico muy muy malo" su voz era baja y tentadora, sentí mi necesidad volviendo así que salte a la cama y la ataque, la deje debajo de mí, y sin pensar en nada solo sentir lleve mis labios a los suyos. Estaba sorprendido y agradecido cuando ella me respondió, con mis dedos la tome del cabello y de la cintura pegándola hacia mí, sin dejar de mover nuestros labios, ella me hizo gemir al pasar su lengua por mi labio inferior para luego morderlo suavemente, nuestras lenguas se encontraron haciendo el beso más profundo, su lengua era feroz luchaba con la mía por el dominio. Mis caderas se sacudieron contra las de ellas mientras continuábamos batallando, mis dedos buscaron los botones de mi camisa y comencé a desabrocharos, pero ella me detuvo y se alejó un poco de mi.

Se sentó al otro borde de la cama con su cara escondida en sus manos, su cabello cayendo sobre sus mejillas mientras trataba de calmarse

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" ella suspiro y se volteo a verme, la evidencia de mi ataque se podía ver en sus cabellos desordenados, sus labios hinchados, su cara enrojecida y la camisa arrugada.

"Fue bastante genial" Sonrei para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión

"Solamente me estas utilizando para sentirte mejor por el rechazo de Elena" dijo ella y quede en shock por sus palabras "L-Lo siento Damon" suspiro ella y pude escuchar su voz quebrada. Con un suspiro derrotado fui hacia ella y la jale para que se acostara en la cama a mi lado

"Que fue lo que ocurrió en Forks?" Mantuve mi voz suave mientras ella sollozaba, suavemente acaricie su cabello, su cara estaba volteada pero yo sabia que era la única forma en la que me dijera las cosas complicadas, al no verme a la cara

Ella suspiro profundamente antes de voltear a verme a la cara y acariciar mi mejilla "La misma historia Cliché de siempre, me enamore y me rompieron el corazón" empezó a decir "el era un vampiro, un frió agrego y yo me reí

"Saliste con una bola de discoteca" continué riendo y ella me imito

"El me dijo que me amaba y yo le creí sus ojos ya no podían ocultar el dolor, enrojecía poco a poco tratando de contener las lagrimas

"Si el brillaba era gay" trate de hacerla reír nuevamente y lo logre a medias, ella inclino la cabeza un poco y yo la atraje hacia mi pecho

"Siento lo que dije hace rato" susurro suavemente "somos un par muy singular" murmuro

"Si pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro"

_**Espero les haya gustado *-* perdón si hubo algún error de gramática no tuve tiempo de revisarlo dos veces**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos la próxima semana**_

_**Feliz fin de semana lean mucho xDD**_

_**Besos**_

_**NavMen13**_


End file.
